Hidden Child
by sorascry
Summary: A story of darkness and betrayal as the Inuyasha group cross paths with a demon and a half demon baby in need of their help. A stranger with black eyes claims to be trying to protect the child but there is more to him than what is seen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry to disappoint you  
  
Hidden Child  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night wind blew across the top of the jagged cliff as a figure wreathed in white pulled its cloak closer to block the bitter chill. The figure looked down upon the lands and then turned its attention to the bundle tied across the front of its chest.  
  
"Do not worry little one. I can sense them but they are with a good soul. Perhaps with them I will find you protection," breathed the figure, once again looking out amongst the vast forests below nearly hidding the tiny village in its wake. "Let us hope." The figure turned away from the cliff side and began to venture its way down and to the village while dragging its damaged leg leaving behind a trail of blood.  
  
// // // //  
  
"Where the hell is she! She said she be back by this morning and it is nearly afternoon!" bellowed a fairly disgruntled half demon.  
  
"Don't be so impatient, Inuyasha. Kagome is out aiding lady Kaede with the sick," answered a monk, seeming very well contented leaning back against a hillside.   
  
Inuyasha slumped his shoulders and settled himself a few feet away from the monk, Miroku. He looked grumply over to a little kitsune, Shippo, tickling the cat demon, Kirara, with a leafy twig. "Feh, the old hag can handle it herself! Besides, there are more important things to be doing. I don't have time for her to be prancing around the village."  
  
"Who said anything about prancing! I don't see you doing anything worthwhile around here! All you two have done since we got here was sit around. And especially you, Inuyasha! All you have done is sit and pout!" shouted and approaching Kagome aiding Kaede with a basket of herbs with Sango bringing up the rear.  
  
"Lady Kagome, it hurts me that you think I have done nothing since our arrival here," replied Miroku, lifting an eyebrow cooly as Sango sat nearby. Sango merely flashed him a look to say not to get any ideas and to keep your distance.   
  
Inuyasha stood and crossed his arms firmly in front of himself. "Pout! I am not the one whining about people not doing anything worthwhile."  
  
"Inuyasha, I am not in the mood right now. I have had a long morning and just want to rest" Kagome replied as if unaffected by his reaction.  
  
"Rest! How can we rest right now! We have been in the village for two whole days already and we got to get back out there and find some jewel shards! Telling me I just sit around when it is you who wants to waste time here instead of going back out and searching!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"I said I wasn't in the mood!"  
  
"Well I say stop wasting time and lets get a move on. I am tired of waiting for your lazy ass, wench!"  
  
"This one is going to hurt," whispered Miroku to Sango.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!"   
  
// // //  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kaede walked up to Kaede's hut with Shippo and Kirara bouncing after them leaving behind Inuyasha to pick himself out of the dirt. Inuyasha pulled himself up and sat on all fours turning his head, sniffing the air. A growl emensed from his chest and he pulled out tessiaga.  
  
"Wait! I smell demon" Inuyasha snarled casuing the others to stop. "It is very close."  
  
Out of the woods appeared a white cloaked figure dragging a useless leg. It then stopped at the clearing gazed up at the group. "I have found you" said the figure, gazing towards Kagome. It then exhaled softly and collapsed.  
  
Kagome ran up to the figure but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "No, Kagome, it reeks of demon." seethed Inuyasha. However, Kagome broke free when both she and Inuyasha were starteled by a faint cry coming from the chest of the collapsed figure. Kagome kneeled next to the fallen and lifted its cloak to reveal a baby wrapped in a bundle against its chest.  
  
"Oh, the poor thing!" cried Kagome as she unwrapped a tiny child from the bundle and held it to her chest trying to sooth it.   
  
"Well this one is deffinetly demon but this child smells only half demon," murmered Inuyasha walking up to Kagome's side.  
  
"I do not sense and evil aura around this demon," Miroku added kneeling next to Kagome.  
  
"Come now, we must bring in this demon. It is bleeding from a horrible wound in its leg and the child must be looked at," Kaede ordered while signalling Inuyasha and Miroku to aid in bringing the injured demon into the hut. Inuyasha and Miroku carried in the demon as Sango walked beside Kagome carring in the small infant.  
  
"The child is half demon?" Sango asked Kagome while she soothed the baby's cries.  
  
"So, Inuyasha says. I wonder why the demon brought the child here?" Kagome answered while entering the darkened hut with the demon slayer.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Review please!--Sorascry 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own Inuyasha. A girl can dream though!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Set her over here by the fire," Kaede ordered, quickly grabbing clean cloth. "Shippo, go outside and fetch me some water". The little fox demons head only peaked through the door for a moment before running back outside as ordered. Inuyasha and Miroku set the demon down, Inuyasha then sat in a far corner of the hut as Miroku walked back over to the two girls holding a crying child.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right, I've got you," Kagome cooed, rocking the distressed baby back and forth. The child thrashed its arms out from it's tattered blanket. A flash of glowing crimson caught Kagome's eye. "What is on your arm, sweetie".  
  
Having also seen it, Sango lightly held the child's arm still, turning it palm upward to see fully. On the child's forearm was a marking of three stars forming a triangle, glowing a deep red. The child cried louder having its arm stilled.   
  
"Oh, stop crying," Kagome lightly pleaded to the distraught child. Tears beginning to stream down its red cheeks.   
  
"Here, let me try," Sango took the baby and bounced it up and down gently in her arms. The child continued its cries.   
  
"Hmmm," Miroku took the child from Sango's arms only to have a louder scream emitted from the tiny mouth.  
  
Kagome took back the baby and continued to rock it back and forth. The child continued to cry. Growling, Inuyasha stood up from his post in the corner and stomped over to the three trying to calm the noise. "If you don't shut up that thing it is going to attract every demon in the area!" Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome, who was trying to hold onto the thrashing child. "Here, give that thing to me."   
  
Kagome reluctantly gave the baby to Inuyasha who held the child out from him from under its arms. "Would you knock it off!!" Inuyasha sneered at the baby. The baby stopped its crying and starred at the half-demon. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared at the baby, waiting for another cry to begin. What happened made all three of their jaws drop. The baby giggled and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and even wider when the baby began to gurgle and babble to its new found toy attatched Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Awww, he likes you!!!" Kagome and Sango squealed, finding Inuyasha's situation all to adorable.  
  
Miroku let out a faint chuckle, "Well, well, well, Inuyasha. You are a natural father it would seem."  
  
"Wha....Wha...What! No! Here, take it back!" Inuyasha shoved the child back into Kagome's arms as if it burned him. The babies eyes went wide as it looked up at Kagome. Finding it not to be Inuyasha's face it began to whimper once more.   
  
"Inuyasha, he stopped crying with you. Here, just hold him. It's good for you!" Kagome put the child back into Inuyasha's arms. The baby looked back up to him and let out a coo. "hehehehe, I think you made a new friend," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who looked extremely panicked over the baby who seemed very occupied with grabbing onto his hair and trying to strike up a conversation with his dragontails.  
  
// // // // //  
  
A shadowed figure snapped its head to the south. A very faint cry could be heard through the thickening trees. It jumped up to the nearest branch, pulling itself up as high as the limbs of the tree would allow. Through the stillness of the afternoon air, a baby's cry could be heard. To most ears it may have sounded no more than a whistle of the wind but the shadowed one could discern the difference. The baby's cries ceased. The figure jumped to the another limb, leaning further out trying to catch the soft noise once more. Nothing.   
  
"It stopped. It is to the south!" it hissed as it jumped to the forest floor. It sprinted off into the darkness of the trees, towards the distant village from which the cries birthed.   
  
// // // // //   
  
The demons eyes fluttered open. It focused upon a wooden ceiling with dancing shadows created from a nearby fire. It slowly turned its head to the sound a voice.  
  
"I see ye are awake. How does ye feel?"  
  
"Where is the child?" the demon breathed.  
  
"The little one is with lady Kagome. I assure you the child is in caring hands," Kaede assured. "Tell me, why did ye come here?"  
  
"I sensed a pure spirit." The demon turned its gaze back to the dance upon the ceiling.  
  
Miroku and Sango entered the hut followed by Inuyasha and Kagome, who was hovering around the baby in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha looked slightly disheveled having been holding a giggling child in his arms all afternoon. All four sat by the fire. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome began to chuckle when the baby stood on Inuyasha's leg so it could grab hold of his ear.  
  
The demon, having heard the baby's laughter, threw itself onto its knees, its eyes beginning to flare once more with life. "Is he all right!" begged the demon.  
  
"Feh," grunted Inuyasha, trying to pull the child away from his head but it seemed to have a death grip on his scalp.  
  
"He's fine," Kagome giggled.  
  
Miroku broke off his humor on Inuyasha's predicament and turned his attention to the demon. "Let me introduce you," Miroku spoke, "My name is Miroku, a monk, beside me is the lovely Sango, next to her is lady Kagome, and this poor creature entertaining the baby you query on, is Inuyasha. Lady Kaede is the woman who brought back your health."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ah, yes! This little guy is Shippo."  
  
"Mew"  
  
"And Kiara, Sango's companion."  
  
"I see," the demon murmured, "You are Kagome?"  
  
"Yes," replied Kagome.  
  
"I have been searching for you."  
  
"Me? Why me?" Kagome asked. The rest with equally confused looks as she.  
  
"Let me explain myself," the demon brought itself to sit up, with its leg completely healed the demon was able to fold its legs beneath itself and sat with extreme composure. "My name is Aya. I am a fox demon who serves a dog demon lord to the north. This small child is his only son and heir, his name is Rune. During a siege of the castle the lord asked me to take the child, entrusting me with its life and the survival of his kingdom. I escaped with the child from the northern lands to keep it hidden from those who wish to see it dead. My lord told me the child holds something that is of great importance for which it holds the three stars and why my lord met his doom. I have been searching for one who can help us, a pure soul. I can not explain why for it is only what my lord told me. Find the pure soul and give what this child holds, it will ultimately save our kingdom. I know nothing further and I know not what the child has. I could find and see nothing.'  
  
'With me was a warrior, one which protected us. We were attacked by a demon yesterday after sunset. My companion told me to run. I was wounded as I tried to escape and I fear that my companion fell in the battle. I feared all was lost until I finally sensed you, Kagome. My lord told me that I would find you by following the energy of fragments of the shikon jewel, that which all demons seek and how was able to find you. He told me that you would have the power to save us. To save this child."  
  
"Me?" Kagome gasped. "Why me? What is it that I have to do?"  
  
"I don't know. The warrior knew more than I. I worked as a nurse maid to the child," replied Aya.  
  
"Interesting, yet the child is only half demon," Sango added.  
  
"Yes," replied Aya, "The lord took a human woman for his mate. Against the advice of his advisors. She died in childbirth. Many around the castle were calling his birth an abomination and a curse upon the lord's lands."  
  
Inuyasha growled; new kindling being thrown upon old memories of his childhood. Hearing this, Aya turned her attention to him.  
  
"But he isn't an abomination. He quickly stole my heart the first moment I saw him. He is utterly important"  
  
"Tell me, what manner of demon attacked you?" Miroku questioned.  
  
Aya's eyes grew dark while she spoke, "One that I have seen before during the siege of the castle. A demon clothed in the pelt of a white baboon. He calls himself Naraku."  
  
// // // // //  
  
Upon hearing the name Naraku, Inuyasha ordered Aya to lead them to where she was attacked. The group set out that evening, Aya leading them through the hidden trails of the forest with little Rune tied to her bosom. Unnoticed by the travelers was a dark siluete shielded by the shadows, watching them. "Who are they?" hissed the dark.  
  
##################################################################  
  
Done with Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Read and Review and all that jazz. Thanks!--Sorascry 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inuyasha, sad isn't it?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The travelers followed the fox demon, Aya, one after the other, through the unseen pathways of the forest. She led them deeper into the blackening thickness. No one knew how long they had been traveling and how far they have come. The sun had completely set an hour prior and exhaustion began to overwhelm them.   
  
"I'm so tired. How much further is it?" Kagome asked Aya, seemingly to be unaffected by the distance covered.   
  
"It isn't much further. It would be much quicker but humans don't move as fast, nothing personal" Aya answered, pausing in mid-stride to look back upon her followers.   
  
"Perhaps we should stop for the night and rest. We can finish in the morning. The child probably needs as much rest as we do" Miroku stated as he sat upon a fallen tree.   
  
"That thing doesn't need rest. It doesn't do anything besides sleep and make noise." Inuyasha replied as he took his stance with arms firmly across his chest.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome retaliated, "the baby needs to be fed and most likely changed. We should at least stop and take care of him and get a few hours of rest ou...............". Kagome trailed off as her vision turned towards the infinite depths of the forest. Her eyes slitted as she glared into trees, as if trying to focus upon something in the distance. "Did any of you see that?"  
  
"See what?" Inuyasha answered, his hand quickly gliding on the hilt of tessiaga.  
  
"Someone standing out there in the trees. I can't see it anymore but I think it's still out there," she whispered. Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha so she could stand behind him.  
  
"I saw it to. I saw it earlier today but I thought I was just seeing things," Sango added.  
  
"I have too, strange." Aya commented, pulling the child closer to her.  
  
"I know your out there. Why don't you quit your sneaking around and come out already!" Inuyasha yelled, gripping a transformed tessiaga in his hands. Miroku and Sango stood next to their companion, readying themselves, eyes scanning the darkness.   
  
The moon crept out from its hiding from the fingered clouds, illuminating the forest in lone patches. The moonlight revealed silvered emptiness save for the trees that towered to the star cast sky.  
  
"Kagome............there's nothing there! I think the whole lot of you is nuts!" Inuyasha barked, irritated to having found no threat within the woods.  
  
"I could have sworn something was out there!" Kagome defended.  
  
"Feh! Let's camp up in that clearing. You're all so tired anyway!"  
  
// // // // //  
  
They all sat, gathered around a small fire. It radiated enough heat and light for comfort but still held the shadows close. Miroku seemed content to be sitting near Sango, who kept her eye on the ever-wandering hand owned by a specific lecherous monk. Shippo lay curled up with Kirara. Aya lay down, sleeping with ease once Kagome assured her that she would watch Rune. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha handing him Rune, who was cackling happily.  
  
"What is wrong with this thing!" Inuyasha cried trying to keep the baby from strangling him with his prayer beads. "Why won't he just leave me alone!" Inuyasha finally freed the baby's hands and was proceeding to put the baby back into Kagome's lap, however, Rune would not let go off his sleeve.  
  
"I think it's cute," Kagome replied finally releasing Inuyasha. She looked back down at the baby sitting in Kagome's lap, who began gurgling and giggling to the half demon sitting beside them. "He really likes you."  
  
"He ain't so bad when he is sleeping but when he is awake he turns into this slobbering monster."  
  
"You're so cute when you're holding him." Kagome inaudibly whispered in hopes to escape Inuyasha's ears, unfortunately to Kagome, he did hear her.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen. 'She thinks I'm cute?' he thought. He looked over to Miroku and Sango to see if they were listening. They both had fallen asleep, further away from each other than the last he had seen them. Miroku grinned in his sleep despite the red handmark on his cheek. Since they were asleep, Inuyasha felt more at ease pressing Kagome to reiterate on her previous statement.  
  
"Kagome, did you just say something?" He tried not to show that he heard her. He would much rather hear her admit it.  
  
"No, why?" Rune's eyes drifted shut as Kagome rocked him soothingly.  
  
"I think I heard you say I was cute," Inuyasha teased. He normally wasn't one to play games but seeing Kagome with a baby was producing strange thoughts and feeling as of late. Inuyasha couldn't hide from himself the fact that he did like, even more than like, Kagome, extremely. And he was beginning to enjoy watching her be so motherly.  
  
"What! No, I didn't!" Kagome whispered harshly, trying not to wake the baby sleeping in her arms. She couldn't hide from herself the fact that she did love Inuyasha. Watching him with the baby made her think of how good a father he would be and also got her thinking a many other things that could produce a blush.  
  
"Come on Kagome! Don't lie. That's what you said wasn't it?" Inuyasha pressed.  
  
She turned and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. Golden orbs peered into deep brown. They held each other's gaze until Kagome realized her awkwardness and broke the moment with her answer. "Why is it so important?"  
  
"Huh? Hey, don't turn this around and answer my question."  
  
"Why is it so important?"  
  
"Why do you have to get so uptight?"  
  
"Uptight?! Who you calling uptight!"  
  
"How dense are ya!"  
  
Their argument's volume increased despite their best effort. Rune began to stir and then let out a large wail. With a cry loud enough to raise the dead, Rune succeeded in waking those who still remained asleep. Hearing the baby's wail, Aya stood and took Rune from Kagome.  
  
"It's all right, I will have him sleep with me." Aya spoke as she returned back to her resting place.  
  
"Good, because I am finished sitting here with this jerk!" Kagome snapped as she stomped away from the equally frustrated Inuyasha.  
  
"Who you calling a jerk, wench!" Inuyasha returned with equal enthusiasm. He watched Kagome as she grabbed her bag. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I'm going to take a bath if you must know!" Kagome called as she shuffled her way into the woods.  
  
"Where the hell do you intend to do that!" Inuyasha bellowed to Kagome's retreating form.  
  
"The hot spring, you moron! If you would have been paying attention and not rummaging through my bag for food, you would have seen it as we set up camp!"  
  
"Hey.........well..........well........fine!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"At a loss for words there? You can do much better than that!" Kagome's voice carried through the trees where she disappeared.   
  
Inuyasha jumped into a lone tree they camped beneath. Those who remained around the fire listened to the shaking of leaves and Inuyasha as he grumbled to himself. "Is this normal for those two?" Aya asked, staring quizically at the mumbling branches above her.  
  
"No, actually this fight was a little on the light side tonight," Shippo replied.  
  
// // // // // // //  
  
Kagome dropped her bag by the steaming rocks of the hot spring. She sat upon one of the larger stones. Placing her chin in her hands, Kagome questioned the smoky ripples of the water. "Why does he have to be such a jerk," she murmured. She sighed heavily when they did not answer.   
  
A dark figure stood behind Kagome, reaching scarred hands around her. Kagome's heart raced when she felt the coolness of metal press against her neck. "If you bring me to the child, I will not slit that pretty little throat of yours," a voice hissed behind her. The voice's owner grabbed on to her hair and pulled Kagome to her feet. "I will not ask you again."  
  
##################################################################  
  
Okay, I wrote this kind of fast. I might go back and fix it, I don't know. I am trying to lead up to this scene I am writing. This is a transition chapter I had to practically force write. I kept on going back and adding stuff and taking out stuff in this chapter until I got sick of it and just decided to keep it as is. Read and review, tell me what you think. In the meantime, I need to work on a next chapter.--sorascry 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aya leaned against a log a few feet away from the fire. She lay Rune across her chest, his small head resting upon her shoulder. He had fallen asleep rather quickly despite his rude awakening. Aya hummed a quiet lullaby as she rested her cheek against the soft black hair of Rune's head, his little cat-like ears twitching to the sound of her voice.  
  
"That's a pretty song," squeaked Shippo sleepily, his eyes began to flutter shut to the soothing lullaby, "I think I have heard it before."  
  
Aya smiled. "You probably have. It is a lullaby passed down generations of fox demons. My mother would sing it to me when I couldn't sleep. Perhaps your mother sang it to you."  
  
"I don't remember, she died when I was little.".  
  
"Oh, terrible to not have a mother."  
  
"I'm okay, I've got people who care about me." A slight smile crossing Shippo's face, his thought turning to Kagome.  
  
"I can see you are cared for," Aya answered knowingly, "Why don't you come lie by me and I will sing it to you," Aya raised her hand to Shippo as he walked cautiously to her side. She had him sit on her lap by the sleeping Rune, continuing with her fox lullaby. Soon Shippo accompanied Rune in slumber within the Aya's arms.  
  
"You are very good when caring for children," Miroku remarked. He and Sango still remained awake, waiting for Kagome to return before sleeping once more.   
  
"I have been a nurse for many children. Mostly all within the lord's royal family," replied Aya.  
  
"Do you have any children of your own?" Miroku inquired, a slight smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"No, I have none."  
  
"May I ask you a question, Aya?" The smirk growing into a grin.  
  
Before Miroku could ask Sango ended the conversation by using a piece of firewood and firmly connecting it to the back of Miroku's head. "Don't even try it Hoshi!" Sango's voice rattled in irritation.   
  
"What was he going to try" Aya asked, watching a rather large lump form on top of the monk's head.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
// // // // // //  
  
Kagome stumbled between the trees, careful not to make any sudden movements in case the blade pressed against her throat might increase its pressure. Her captor still held onto to her by her hair, sending sharp pains ringing through her scalp each time the grip would tighten. She saw the approaching firelight and her breath quickened.  
  
"Call out to them so they know we are here but don't sound alarmed. I don't wish for any unwanted panicking," whispered the stranger. Its voice like the scratching of nails upon glass.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku!" Kagome obediently called as the emerged from the black curtain of trees into the small clearing of the camp.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in the tree, landing next to Sango and Miroku, jumping up from the place along the campfire. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, "You fucking bastard, let her go!"  
  
"Now, now, lets not be so hasty. I have come for the child," spoke the stranger, its voice eerily calm. Aya held Shippo and Rune close as she bent behind the log she had been resting against. Shielding the two children from the stranger's view.  
  
"Why the hell would we give you the child! Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome's captor pulled her hair back harder, exposing more of her vulnerable throat.  
  
"I really don't like the tone of your voice!" remarked the stranger, its voice still calm.  
  
"My tone! If you even scratch Kagome I will rip your heart out and feed it to you, you bastard!" Inuyasha pulled out tessiaga. Miroku and Sango readied themselves by his side.  
  
"Hmmm, well, I don't like to spill the blood of women" the stranger took its blade away from Kagome's throat and flung her to the feet of her three companions. Inuyasha bent down, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha's eyes never left the cloaked threat ahead of him.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, rubbing her throat in ease at the loss of the cold steel.  
  
"Go and help Aya," Inuyasha motioned her to Aya, Kagome obediently ran to where she was crouched by the fire.  
  
"Don't think I still won't take the child. If I have to use force then so be it," cried the stranger, its voice booming.  
  
"Feh, it's a fight you want? Well, you came to the right guy!" Inuyasha bellowed as he brought the sword back ready to swipe. Inuyasha ran towards the stranger. When he came close enough he swung out tessiaga but to no avail. The stranger dodged the attack with a swift crouch and leaned away from its attacker, while tucking its dagger into its place beneath its cloak. When Inuyasha stepped forward, regaining his balance. He now stood even with his opponent. The stranger rotated in a half circle swinging a foot up and connecting its leg into the back of Inuyasha, knocking him face first into a tree. The stranger stood facing the back of Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed himself away from the tree and swiped his claws across the chest of the stranger. Once more, his attack didn't connect as the stranger flipped backwards, hitting Inuyasha in the jaw with its feet. The stranger flipped back another time to expand the distance from its assailant.  
  
Sango took this chance to threw her boomerang. The airborne giant flew towards the stranger. Hearing the boomerang on its flight through the air, the stranger sprawled itself flat out on the ground. The weapon glided over top of the cloaked nuisance and again as it returned back to its master who threw it. "Damn!" Sango growled.   
  
"This is proving to be interesting. Two against one, now that's not fair" the stranger hissed as it spun to glare at Sango.  
  
"Make that three!" Miroku yelled as he swung his staff at the stranger's torso. The stranger lunged away from Miroku, landing near the brush bordering the outline of the trees. The stranger dragged its black booted foot on the ground below it kicking up a six foot slender branch and caught the new found weapon holding it out protectively in front of it. The stranger held out its free hand and with a flick of its fingers, motioned Miroku to attack it.   
  
Miroku ran towards him, taking another swing at his opponent. The stranger blocked it easily and countered Miroku's attack by swinging the bottom of its stick up. Miroku blocked this attack swiftly by moving his body to the side. They took a few more swings at each other, weapons clacking together in a unrhythmic beat. Miroku attempted to trip his opponent by swiping at his opponents feet. The stranger jumped up, escaping the sweep of Miroku's staff. Taking advantage of Miroku's attention to his attack, the stranger took its chance to connect the end of its stick with Miroku's shoulder, knocking him down. Miroku's fall caught him off guard and before he could cushion his fall his head knocked against the ground. Miroku fell unconscious.   
  
Inuyasha took his turn at the black enemy. He took a strong swing at the stranger with tessiaga. The stranger crouched down, tessiaga barely grazing the top of the hooded head. The assailant reached behind itself, pulling out a sword from the darkness of its cloak. The sword was broad and thick produced from some foreign metal Inuyasha had never seen a sword to take form in. The stranger swung the sword up connecting with Inuyasha's sword in a loud clang. Inuyasha stepped back and took another swing at the dark enemy. Countering the attack, the stranger swung its sword downwards, pushing tessiaga away from its path for its torso. With a fierce growl, Inuyasha took another swing at his opponent, this time aiming to decapitate it with one strong blow. The stranger bent backward, bending at the knees until it was completely parallel with the ground.  
  
The force of Inuyasha's blow passing, the stranger stood straight once more. The quickness of its movement caused the black hood to fall back exposing the identity of the stranger. Inuyasha glared into the face of the dark stranger. It's pure black eyes, glared back at him. Eyes so completely black, it looked as if night cloaked them, as if its very eyes were replaced with the darkest black obsidian stones. Its long hair as black as its eyes.  
  
// // // // //  
  
  
  
Kagome and Aya watched in horror at the ability of the attacker to fend of the strikes of Sango, Miroku, and even Inuyasha. They watched Inuyasha and the stranger as their blades danced, nearly catching hold of the flesh of the other. Kagome gasped as she saw the hood fall from the stranger, showing her the face of the aggressor. "Look at his eyes! I've never seen anything so black!" Kagome shrieked within a whisper, holding a frightened Shippo in her arms.  
  
"What did you say? It has black eyes!" Aya brought her head up to see what Kagome described. Her eyes flew open. "Ryu! Ryu! It is me, Aya! Stop attacking! They are not enemies!" she cried, standing so the stranger could see her more clearly.  
  
Kagome and Shippo looked at her in shock. She knew this person!  
  
// // // // //  
  
"Ryu!" The stranger turned its head to see a fox demon with a baby in its arms calling out, saying to stop. Obediently, the dark stranger lowered its weapon.   
  
Seeing his opponent off guard, Inuyasha swung tessiaga. His blow connected into the stomach of his opponent, sending it into reeling into the nearest tree. The collision caused the tree to crack up its center and left the dark stranger laying on the ground beneath it.  
  
"Ryu!" Aya screamed as she ran up to the crumpled form. Inuyasha stood in shock. Did Aya just run up to this stranger who he had been fighting, who had been attacking them, who wanted to take Rune, who dared hold a blade up to his Kagome's throat!  
  
"What's going on, you know this bastard!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yes, this is Ryu, the warrior that was traveling with me," she replied. She turned the warrior over so she could see its face. "Ryu, I thought you were dead. Are you all right".  
  
"I'm not dead," hissed the warrior, wincing in pain.  
  
"You complete fool, why were you attacking us!" Concern running out of Aya's voice.  
  
"I was rescuing you and Rune!"  
  
"Rescuing me?! What makes you think I was in any situation that I needed to be rescued from?"  
  
"Well, these guys kidnapped you didn't they?"  
  
"No, this girl over there is the one we were seeking! I found her and now she is going to help us and Rune! Need it said a little simpler? She and the rest of these people are the good guys!"  
  
"Oh, well that does explain a lot then doesn't it." the warrior, Ryu, replied matter of factly.  
  
"I think it would have been obvious if you think about it you dolt! Gods! Always running into battle swinging whatever weapon you can find and never asking any questions or thinking things through! I swear if you weren't already hurt......................"  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, who had a very confused look about him. "Well, I guess that's over with." Inuyasha looked down at a smiling Kagome. Her smile seemingly calming his anger and he appeared more at ease. He gave her a quick look over to make sure she was all right. "I told you, I'm okay, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled watching Aya help Ryu to his feet.  
  
"Sorry about that!" Ryu called over to where Sango was helping a very disorientated monk stand up.  
  
####################################################################  
  
Chapter 5 is in the works. Read and Review! Thanks!---Sorascry 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I suddenly realized I don't really own anything cool. So that means Inuyasha isn't mine. Dammit!  
  
Note: This chappie might seem long and a little boring but I need to explain who Ryu is. To start off with he is a complicated character to explain, so give me time. He will be further revealed as the story goes. The chapter after this is going much better. I promise.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Inuyasha stood mere inches from Ryu's face, sweat beading on his brow. Ryu stood quietly, gazing comicly back at Inuyasha, without any signs of exertion from the fight between a half demon, demon slayer, and an amorous monk.  
  
"I am Ryu. I thought Aya already introduced me during our little disagreement," Ryu was being too smart for his own good and Inuyasha's near nonexistent patience was beginning to slip.  
  
"You son of a....."   
  
"Lets not fight please! Can we just sit down and we can explain everything!" Aya stepped in between Inuyasha and her dark friend. Fearing further conflict, she gestured to the campfire where Kagome was applying a cold pack to a rather large lump on Miroku's abused head. Ryu sat next to Aya, with Rune in her arms. Rune stared blankly at Ryu, the commotion seemingly not fazing him. Inuyasha slumped down by Kagome, his eyes never leaving Ryu. He didn't trust him. He didn't like him. Sitting down and explaining everything was not going to settle the fact that he threatened to hurt Kagome and kicked him in the back. No, Inuyasha didn't like him. He didn't like the smell of him either.  
  
"Well, what was with that whole violent act?" Aya decided to begin the conversation, since the rest of the group was sending death glares toward Ryu. All save Shippo, hiding in Kagome's lap, and Rune, still staring at Ryu.   
  
"Doing my duty. Again, so sorry about the whole business that occurred. Duty." Ryu sniffed. He wasn't much at explaining himself. He is just as he is and does as he does.  
  
"Your duty?" Kagome all but squealed. She could still feel the cold touch of steel upon her neck, no matter how much she rubbed her still intact flesh.   
  
"My duty is to protect the lord's son," Ryu watched as Kagome touched her neck. "I am very sorry for causing you any pain. I didn't know who you were," Ryu stated, in hopes she would find consolation in his explanation.  
  
"That brings up an interesting topic. Who are the two of you exactly? Who is this child and why is Naraku after him?" Miroku questioned, the ache in his head beginning to clear but the lump ever present.   
  
"To start things off I do not know this Narkau nor do I know why he wants Rune. This Naraku attacking us was as much a surprise to me. I can explain who I am," with those word Ryu stepped over to the monk. Ryu set his right palm upon Miroku's wounded head and set his midnight shrouded eyes upon the monk's. A low white glow appeared from beneath Ryu's palm and even before it appeared, it was gone.  
  
Ryu returned to Aya's side. Aya looked to Ryu, who only gazed upon the fire. Miroku's eyes widened as he felt his head to find no traces of any injury. He tried to find a way to explain it to himself but he could only find three words, "You healed me." The others looked astonishly at Miroku and then back at the dark stranger by Aya's side.  
  
"You better explain this," Sango spoke in a hushed tone.   
  
"Best to explain where I am from," Ryu's eyes never left the fire as he began his story, which he explained very bluntly. "I am very old. I might not look it but I believe I am at most a little over thousand years old. I was born far west of here, further than I can recall. I was banished from my home and I took to wandering. I have walked many miles in many lifetimes, so to say. I eventually made my way east along the trade routes into a country called China. There, I met up with a merchant who spoke of islands to the east in the sea. So, I came here to Japan with the merchant who brought me to his lord, a demon in the north. I began to work for him. He soon learned my skills in combat and my abilities in various crafts and spells, which he put to his use. He trusted me with the protection of his son in the occurance of his death. So here I am, so to speak."  
  
"He's not the story-telling type, I take," steamed Sango.  
  
"That's more than I have been able to get out of him" Aya stated, staring questioningly at Ryu. "Ryu, what happened to you after we were attacked. I mean everything. Anything besides a demon couldn't have survived what I saw," with uncertainty in her words, Aya needed to know the truth. She wouldn't settle for Ryu's blunt answers.  
  
"I owe it to you, I suppose," Ryu began his recollection on his battle with Naraku.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Ryu lead Aya by the wrist through the density of the forest. She frantically tried to keep up with her companion while trying to hold onto a crying Rune. She looked back through the trees they had passed, her panic rising. "Its coming closer. I can hear it!" Aya cried over Rune's screams.   
  
Ryu didn't bother looking back. He kept his eyes fixed on the path ahead of him. Searching for any means of escape for the demoness and child he was dragging through the forest. He held up his arm to keep the branches from ripping at his travel-worn face. He quickened his speed as he spotted a large clearing ahead of them. Perhaps if he couldn't escape their persuer, Ryu would face him. Possibly he could buy Aya some time to get Rune safely away.  
  
They broke free from the forest and entered the tall grass of the clearing. After gaining a few yards from the edge of the clearing, Ryu let go of Aya's wrist and pushed her ahead of him. Aya looked at Ryu in shock, as he turned to face the oncoming threat behind them. "Go on, Aya! Get Rune out of here!" Ryu cried as he cast his cloak aside, exposing the black leather armor binding his chest and arms. He reached behind his back, pulling out his sword, preparing for the fight to come.  
  
"Are you crazy! I can't just leave you here!" Aya clutched Rune to her chest, whose cries ceased after hearing Aya's voice raise in anger.  
  
"We don't have time to discuss this. Just go!" Ryu ordered. It was, however, to late for Aya to gain any distance from their persuer. The trees cracked and parted as three tentacles shot forth, reaching for Aya and Rune.   
  
Ryu lept to their sides. With two swings of his sword, he severed the deformed limbs. The tentacles reattached and pulled back into the darkness they emerged from. Ryu turned to Aya once more, pushing her to the opposing side of the clearing. He let out one last order for her to flee but was cut off from Aya's shriek as their persuer stepped out into the clearing.   
  
The persuer approached them in a slow stride. The wind blowing at the white baboon fur he shielded himself within. He let out a hollow laughter. "Give me the boy and I will make your deaths quick," Naraku spoke, his tone hiding the menance in his threat.  
  
"Fuck you!" Ryu hissed. He caught Aya's eye as he whispered, "Run." Ryu then charged at Naraku, dodging and swinging at the root-like mass that erupted beneath Naraku. Ryu moved swift on his feet as he tore at Naraku. His movements slowed as he watched Naraku become whole again and burst forth new attachments.  
  
"It is no use fighting me," Naraku chuckled as a limb shot forward, grabbing hold of Aya's leg. She screamed as it dragged her to Naraku, tearing at her flesh as she struggled to remove it. Ryu called out her name as he ran to the source of the screams. In one swing, he freed Aya. She didn't find need in questioning Ryu when he ordered her to run once again. She held Rune closer and she pulled her wounded leg into a sprint.   
  
She lost all reasoning as she approached the forest. She had to get away. She had to get herself and Rune away from that monster. She was pulled back into reality when she heard a cry of pain. Aya turned to look back, searching for her companion. She shrieked as she watched Ryu's body lifting into the air. A tentacle piercing through his back and exiting through his abdomen. Tears filled her eyes, watching Ryu mouth fly open in pain. Through his cries, Ryu called out to Aya, "Run!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"After you had fled, I mananged to fight off Naraku. So, I came looking for you two and thats where we are right now," Ryu finished in a coy smile. Aya glared at him, unsatisfied in his explanation. He mananged to leave out many details that she would like to be explained but, knowing Ryu, she knew she wouldn't be receiving anymore worthwhile information on their past events.  
  
"Why aren't you dead, then. Aya told us you had died fighting Naraku. Not to mention, you should be in two pieces after the hit I gave you," spat Inuyasha.  
  
"I won't die that easily," Ryu returned.  
  
"You're a demon then?" asked Sango.  
  
"No, he is human or was," Miroku answered for Ryu. He looked approvingly at the monk, his intuition very close to on target.  
  
"Why can't you die! You're human, not demon. Dying should come very easy to you!" the conversation beginning to perk Inuyasha's temper.  
  
A smirk crossed Ryu's lips, "I have learned many strange arts in the west and on my journeys but none of the skills I learned are like what I was born with. I have always had the ability to heal myself, remarkably fast I might add, and others. What would kill any other "human" never even seemed to scratch me. Through some of the arts of the west I have discovered how to enhance this skill, unfortunately now I can't age nor die."  
  
A short silence fell over the group. They all were equally confused with their new company. He seemed to be avoiding answering their questions, like there was more than he was willing to say. "Then tell us about that mark on Rune's arm, the three stars," Kagome demanded. She watched Rune stare at the dark stranger, she felt uneasy at the baby's quietness near Ryu.  
  
"It's a spell, so to speak. A holding spell. It is a way to control his demon blood per a request from his late father. He is too young and the strength of his demon blood would destroy him. So, I contained it. The spell keeps things hidden when they need to be."   
  
"Does the spell make it glow?"   
  
Kagome's question seemed to shock Aya, "What do you mean? It doesn't glow." Kagome was taken back, she could have sworn she seen it glow red. She looked down at Rune, his eyes still fixed upon Ryu. Ryu's eyes left their fixation upon the fire to study Kagome, shock never crossing his features.   
  
A shiver rolled down Kagome's back as his eyes stared into hers. They were lifeless, cold and chilled her with only a simple glance. "Why are your eyes so black?"  
  
"Doesn't your culture say the eyes are the gateway to the soul? Some say you sell your soul for the arts I follow. Perhaps mine isn't there anymore or maybe it is.... in some way or another," Ryu's features fell placid as the flames reflected their dance upon his solid black orbs.  
  
// // // // // //  
  
"He gives me the creeps. Did you see how Rune just stared at him. Aya keeps saying that he is their protector but I keep feeling he isn't who she says he is," Kagome shivered as she watched the retreating figure of Ryu. He didn't wish to sleep near the fire, much to the relief of the rest of the group. They still didn't trust him, despite Aya's reassurances.   
  
Inuyasha stood protectively beside Kagome. He wanted to be sure Ryu was a good distance away before returning to his spot next to the fire. Inuyasha was certain he wouldn't sleep tonight knowing that Ryu was nearby. "I don't like him and I don't trust him, either. He doesn't smell right." Kagome looked away from the darkness that had swallowed Ryu, turning her attention to the half demon standing beside her. Inuyasha's eyes could still see him, walking out into the woods he emerged from. "I can't smell him. It's like he isn't even there."  
  
// // // // // //  
  
Out of sight and sound from the others, Ryu leaned against the rough skin of a tree. Looking up to the star-studded sky, he let out one lone breath that smoked in the cold night air.  
  
"You are to easy to find, Ryu," a woman's voice weaved it's way through the trees.  
  
"And you are not easy to lose," Ryu answered. He watched as the voice's master emerged from the darkness.  
  
The woman stopped to stand in front of Ryu. Sensing his uneasiness, she let out a humorless laughter. "What troubles you. You are not one so easily stirred."  
  
"I don't like this," Ryu answered.  
  
"What don't you like?"  
  
"She must know or she will soon. She can see it glowing."  
  
###################################################################  
  
Eek! To many words spinning in head right now! I feel like my head is going to burst. I have reread, rewritten, and added so much to this chapter I think I will just have to stop while I am ahead. Next chapter will be up soon. Read and review. Thanks----Sorascry 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
An empty, gentle laughter filled the quiet trees shimmering in the midnight moon. A woman stepped closer to the source of her laughter, whose black eyes flashed annoyance at the woman taking jest from his serious matter.   
  
"You laugh! Do you have any idea if anyone else knows? How much additional danger that will put Rune in? You assured me that no harm would befall that child if I trusted you! What your keeping from me. It would be to your best interests if you tell me everything now!" Ryu's threats falling no more than a whisper, keeping those at the camp from discovering the two.  
  
"I don't accept requests but as I promised, no harm will come to the baby. As for any other's discovering our secret, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. I would be disappointed if you fail me. I think very highly of you, Ryu, despite who you really are." The woman turned away from Ryu, returning to the shadows from whence she came.  
  
"She acts very strange for a miko," muttered Ryu, watching as silver serpents danced and swirled, releasing glowing orbs of mist to be absorbed by the retreating miko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn's first light crept along the cool, dampened grass, casting the days first warmth to the night chilled earth. The sun met the group, stirring at the brightness beyond their closed eyelids. Inuyasha was the first to rise, jumping from his perch, high in the closest tree above the slumbering Kagome. His body showed no lack in sleep, yet, his eyes showed his exhaustion. Tiny red veins crept along the outskirts of his amber irises.   
  
Inuyasha walked quietly over to Miroku. He was slightly taken back seen the monk in the same condition of fatigue as himself. Miroku's body showed his own lack of sleep better than Inuyasha. His shoulder's slumped against the boulder he leaned against and his staff, normally propped neatly against his shoulder, sat haphazardly across his lap.  
  
"You look like you haven't gotten any sleep, either," Inuyasha crouched next to Miroku as he shook himself awake and turned his attention to the half-demon beside him.  
  
"How could anyone sleep with all that has happened since last night. I haven't felt comfortable since meeting Ryu. I kept sensing something strange about him. Something kept telling me not to let my guard down. I have been up all night," replied Miroku. He and Inuyasha stood up, moving to wake the rest of the group.  
  
"I don't trust him. I don't think I will be able to relax with a thing like him around," Inuyasha growled. Miroku looked to his companion. His normally stoic eyes showed the same concern as Inuyasha.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Kagome yawned, just being awakened by Inuyasha. Shippo hopped out of the sleeping bag he shared with Kagome, stretching his tiny arms and legs. Kagome soon exited the warmth of the sleeping bag, immediately rolling it up and returning it back to its place amongst the large bundle of her things.   
  
Little whimpers could be heard from the baby, Rune, as Aya searched her cloth for his breakfast. She brought out a deep, dark leather milk bladder which Rune immediately placed its makeshift nipple into his small mouth. Aya rocked the baby as he consumed his breakfast.  
  
"Someone is a early riser as well," Sango smiled up from her work preparing the mornings fire.  
  
"We're lucky. Usually he likes to have his breakfast even before the sun rises," Aya replied.   
  
The group continued their morning rituals, preparing for the days traveling. Shippo and Kirara played with Rune upon the grass. Aya, Kagome, and Sango sat together not to far away, keeping an eye on the three with more energy in the morning than any of them could ever hope to have. Kagome searched for the missing two from their group. She spotted Inuyasha and Miroku standing together, far away from them, deep in conversation.  
  
"What do you suppose they are up to?" Kagome Queried.   
  
"I don't know. They have been acting like this all morning," Sango added.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stopped their conversation to look they're way before adding a few last words. They walked back to join the group and took seats across from the girls.  
  
Aya looked at them intently, concern crossing her eyes causing her eyebrows to knit together towards the bridge of her nose. "You don't trust him do you?" Aya's voice remained the quiet, gentleness it always maintained.  
  
"Of course I don't trust him. That guy is creepier than shit," Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" cried Kagome. She didn't feel at all comfortable with Ryu, not after their little run in the previous evening. However, Kagome respected Aya and Inuyasha's rudeness was still uncalled for.  
  
"He seems a little strange on the edges but I assure you he holds his honor. You don't need to be afraid of him. He cares for Rune and I. He just wishes for no harm to come to us," Aya wished not to plead for Ryu, he would never ask for her pleads or her pity. She did think of Ryu as a friend as well as her protector. She hoped that the others would be able to trust him. As long as they wished for Aya's help in locating Naraku, they would have to put up with Ryu. Ryu would never leave Rune or her side, not as long as he was still alive.   
  
"I don't care what excuses you give for him but he still attacked us. Not to mention, his little campfire stories that just add more to the strange air to him. I don't like the guy and I don't need to hear what a good guy you think he is!" Inuyasha growled. The subject of Ryu made him put his guards up. It didn't help that he was in a bad mood from being unable to sleep because of the guy, he didn't need to hear any excuses on Ryu's behalf.  
  
"Listen, if you want help finding Naraku or any information on him, Ryu is your best bet! He seen Naraku last and knows more about whats going on, so your just going to have to live with him!" Aya raised her voice just enough to make an impression. She was always a calm and collected person. She has and could never get truly angry at someone, no matter how many buttons they pushed.   
  
Inuyasha's reply only came out in a hushed growl. To show an additional sign of his irritation, he took his usual stance crossing his arms firmly in front of his chest.  
  
"Lets not get to rash just yet, Inuyasha," Miroku added. "Maybe we should take into account Aya's feelings of this. Ryu does display his wishes for both Rune's and Aya's safety."  
  
"If you can't trust him, can you trust me?" Aya questioned the entirety of the group. She watched as they all looked to each other for their answers.  
  
"Of course we can trust you, we do trust you," Kagome spoke for the whole of them.  
  
Aya's eyes lit at Kagome's answer. "Then trust me when I say that you have nothing to fear from Ryu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ryu emerged from the solitude of the forest. It had been an hour since daybreak and he felt assured that the group would be awake. Knowing Rune's hunger patterns from before, he absolutely sure that they would be awake. He entered the clearing and searched for the group he left the night before. He found them near the vacated campsite, talking. He immediately sensed the tension within their conversation. Ryu questioned whether or not now was the time to make his first appearance of the day.   
  
Seeing the air amongst the group ease, Ryu walked quietly to rejoin them.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything important," Ryu spoke smoothly, letting his presence be known without surprising those who he had met the previous day without the best of circumstances.  
  
"Ryu, good morning!" Aya seemed to be the only one actually delighted to see him.  
  
"Good morning. I hope you all slept well," Ryu added.  
  
"About time you showed up," Inuyasha greeted the new arrival in annoyance. He stood with the rest following him to their feet.  
  
"I am glad you were expecting me," Ryu was to chipper for his own good and Inuyasha was beginning to show signs of countance of Ryu's mood.   
  
"Don't think you gracing us with your presence is the highlight of our day. We just need to get a move on and you have already delayed us. Now, you seen Naraku last, I would like to know where," Inuyasha asked with his usual tone, which was always a good note to start the day with.  
  
"Ah, yes. To the north of here I believe. I am sure we won't find much. I doubt he would still be there," Ryu smiled in his response.  
  
"I didn't ask you if he would still be there," barked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well then, all ready to go? Good, all right, to the north then."  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Yeah, this is short. Sorry. I haven't updated in a while and this is all I got for you. Next chapter will be hopefully longer and better. We are developing into something, so don't worry! Please review!  
  
--Sorascry 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything. I am a poor, broke, college   
  
student.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
An old path weaved its way through the forest. It was beginning to cool as the day wore on causing the evenings moisture to billow into patches of fog reaching out from the trees like thin white fingers. From the mists of the path emerged Ryu, his tall dark form in stark contrast to the sheeted fog. Following him closely was the lighter and gentler form of Aya with tiny Rune strapped to her back. After her came the line of the reluctant followers: Kagome, Sango, Miroku with Shippo perched on his shoulder, and Inuyasha bringing up the rear. Inuyasha choose to distance himself from any further unwanted exchanges between himself and Ryu.  
  
Despite Ryu's black outer shell, his character was enough to send the neck hairs of Inuyasha to stand on end. He's a smart-ass; Inuyasha came to this conclusion long ago. There were many things in this world that Inuyasha can't stand (obviously to those who were so lucky to be in his company mere moments) and a smart-ass was near the top of the list.   
  
"Oi, Ryu! How much further. I am starting to think you have no idea where the hell we are," Inuyasha grunted to the head of the line. This wasn't the first time Inuyasha complained of their journey and Kagome expressed this recap with a heavy sigh.   
  
"Nearly there, my good friend," Ryu replied nonchalantly.  
  
"'Good friend'? Yeah, that'd be the day," Inuyasha grumbled to himself.  
  
Despite his silent grumble, it was still picked up by Miroku's ears. "Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku whispered back to his companion.   
  
"I happen to be calm, monk! I ain't got................" Inuyasha paused in his remark and sniffed the air. The new scent within the air seemed to drift around him, growing thicker as Inuyasha instinctively recognized the scent. "Shit!"  
  
Quickly drawing out tessiaga, Inuyasha searched the woods, his nose trying to pinpoint the origins of the scent. The others noted Inuyasha's stance as a heed of warning and themselves searched their surroundings. Ryu stood silent, gazing into the mists. Inuyasha picked up his quarry and his eyes fell to the same direction Ryu watched. A hideous laughter filled the air as the mists parted. The fog swept back like a drawn curtain, revealing the source of Inuyasha's welling anger.  
  
Naraku, within his baboon robes, appeared before them. His laughter causing Inuyasha's muscles tighten and his stomach twist. "So, here I find that you have found some friends since our last meeting, Inuyasha," Naraku spoke, ceasing his laughter yet his voice still held his humor. "Quite to my delight, though. I have been looking for you three and especially for that little child. I will make this easy for you if you hand him over. Immediately." This last statement, Naraku ordered, losing his humored tone.   
  
"Heh, you saved us the trouble Naraku. I've been looking for you! I have been wanting to tear your stomach open and feeding you your fucking entrails!" Inuyasha spoke as a devilish smirk graced his lips.  
  
"I regret that I can not grant that request since my business shall only take a moment. Hand over the child and I will be on my way. I will not ask again."  
  
"Hell if I will let that kid got to a sadistic asshole like you!" Inuyasha brought tessiaga back to strike. Lunging at Naraku, Inuyasha brought his blade down in effect to slice Naraku in two. His blow was easily dodged as Naraku quickly sidestepped the attack and turned to approach Aya clutching Rune to her back.  
  
As Naraku neared Aya, Ryu stepped forward, blocking Naraku's path, and drew his sword. Naraku stopped a few feet away from Ryu, a hideous laughter bursting forth from beneath his baboon pelt. His laughter grew as numerous tentacles erupted from underneath him. One grabbing Ryu's foot and knocking him off his feet, the rest reaching towards the others.   
  
Sango and Miroku fought side by side and Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, protecting her from Naraku's attack. Ryu hacked at the tentacle that bound him, screaming at Aya to run. Aya paused, looking upon the others in fright, lost in her panic. She was brought back to awareness upon hearing Ryu's call once more, "Aya, I said run!"   
  
Ryu got to his feet and continued to hack at the mass of limb shooting from beneath Naraku, whose laughter grew heavier. Ryu kept Naraku from reaching Aya, as she turned to run deeper into the woods. One after the other, Ryu continued his assault upon Naraku yet each he removed was reattached even faster. As Ryu brought his sword's attention to one of Naraku's tentacles, another escaped him, brushing his side. Ryu turned to see it reach for Aya.  
  
"No!" Ryu screamed, reaching his hand out to reach his companion a few yards away. Naraku's reach was only inches away when Rune was pulled from Aya's back. Within moments of Rune being pulled from Aya, the tentacle burst threw her. Tearing her open as it entered her back and emerged from her stomach. Naraku pulled his spear from Aya and she crumpled upon the ground in a lifeless heap. Rune flew threw the air, an unseen force propelling him. Ryu looked to the others, upon seeing Kagome safely behind Inuyasha; he called out, "Kagome! Catch!" He brought his raised hand to point to Kagome and Rune followed the arc of the path directed by Ryu's hand. Kagome didn't need to try to catch the baby for it softly landed in her out stretched arms.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha barked. "Ryu, get out of the way!" Inuyasha prepared tessiaga for the wind scar. "Ryu! I said move your ass!"  
  
"I would suggest you get out of the way!" Miroku urged as he and Sango ran to Kagome's side.  
  
Ryu nodded to Inuyasha. He turned to escape Inuyasha's line of path when Naraku reached for him, knocking him off his feet once more. A tentacle wrapped itself around Ryu's neck, pulling him up off the ground. As Ryu hung from Naraku's grasp, another tentacle came up behind his suspended body. The limb tore through Ryu. Ryu sputtered as blood flowed from his mouth. Naraku let out a solitary laugh as the tentacle around Ryu's neck and the one skewering through his abdomen pulled in opposite directions. Ripping Ryu in two.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha snarled and brought back tessiaga. In a movement well practiced, the wind scar emerged from tessiaga's swing. Naraku turned his head in time to see the bright yellow light tear through him.  
  
As the smoke and dirt cleared from the impact of the wind scar's attack, Miroku and Sango approached the area that once held Naraku's form. Knocking away some dirt and rocks, Miroku pulled out a piece of wood in human form.  
  
"Just one of his puppets," Sango hissed from behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes," Miroku answered, tossing the wooden puppet back into the rubble.  
  
Kagome ran to where Aya's body lay, a crying Rune within her arms. "Aya? Aya?" Kagome crouched down, peering into her face. Aya's eyes looked up to Kagome, a small smile spreading across her bloody lips.   
  
"He's all right?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, Rune's right here. He's okay. Naraku's gone." Kagome spoke softly; trying to soothe Aya as her face winced in pain  
  
"Keep him safe," Aya's last word was like an escaping breath as her eyes froze upon the sky above her. Her vision remained upon the trees above her, motionless and unblinking.  
  
"Aya? Aya?!" Kagome reached her hand down to shake Aya, as if trying to rouse her from slumber. "No," Kagome whispered. Miroku kneeled beside Kagome and placing his hand over Aya's eyes, he closed them.  
  
"Is he dead?" Miroku called to Inuyasha while he pulled Kagome to her feet.  
  
Inuyasha approached the two bloodied halves that were once Ryu. "Yeah, it looks like it. I thought this asshole said he couldn't die."   
  
Inuyasha stumbled back as Ryu's body vaporized into a crimson smoke. The red smoke whisped and swirled as it congealed into one mass. It continued to swirl and billow as it began to take form. From out of the smoke, a human form took shape. The collection of smoke began to solidify.  
  
Two legs, two arms, and a torso came before them as the smoke continued to circulate up. Finally, Ryu's head formed and the crimson smoke vanished into his deep black eyes. Ryu stood before them, clothed and whole, as if nothing happened to him.  
  
"What are you!" Kagome screamed. Ryu just stared at her, his face expressionless and his eyes dancing in their black flame.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Yay! Chapter 7 is written. I will try to get another chapter out to you guys soon, but finals are coming up let alone I have exams this week. I will try my hardest! Read and review. Thanx. 


End file.
